Reconciliation
by ellieepicness27
Summary: Harvey and Mike are ready to work with each other on a new case but when they find out who the client is, Donna seems to be the only one who can calm Harvey down. (Darvey - fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Jessica walked down the corridor to see that Harvey was actually in the office at 7:00 in the morning. She walked into his office while noticing the bags under his eyes and the creases on his forehead.

'Have you been here all night Harvey?'

'Um… yeah working on a case, important shit, what do you want?' Harvey was feeling pretty crap having spent all night trying his hardest to concentrate on the mountain of paperwork he had to do while all the time thinking about how he fucked up with Donna. How she had felt the need to leave him for Louis.

'Meeting, with a potential new client this morning, important one, would you handle it?'

'Um, sure, just leave the folders with me'.

 **Please please keep reading. i know this chapter is incredibly short but they get longer as they go on and I want to keep writing as much as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the really short first chapter, meant to be longer but I published only the first half. pretty self explanatory from here, basically Mike and Harvey went to meet the new client called Lily Evinger. Turns out she was Harvey's mother.**

After grabbing a glance at the women sitting in the conference room, Mike silently but reassuringly took Harvey's shoulder and led him straight back along the corridor back to his office.

'Harvey? Mike? Is everything OK?' Donna was quickly moving towards them from her seat outside Louis's office.

'Just look after him will you Donna, I have to go and deal with a new possible client' Donna and Harvey may have been just about on talking terms but they hadn't exactly been spending much time with each other recently. However Donna could see the worry in Mike's eyes and the suffering in Harvey's who was very short of breath and sweating like mad.

'Of course, come on Harvey, let's go and sit down'. Even just the touch of Donna's hand on his shoulder helped a tiny bit but he was still struggling to hold on to anything in reality and thought he was about to pass out. As Harvey sat down on the couch in his office and Donna got him some water, he started loosening his tie but he still couldn't breathe.

His breaths were getting raspy and very short but Donna had no idea what was going on. The panic suddenly struck in her that maybe he was having a heart attack.

'Okay, I'm calling 911, I think you might be having a heart attack'

'No… Donna don't. It's not a heart attack' he managed to say quietly.

'How do you know?' there was clearly something wrong with him

'Because Donna, it's a panic attack' he said looking straight at her while water started filing up in his eyes. This conversation was weirdly mirroring the exact one he had had with Mike only a few weeks ago.

'Wait… but…'

'Wait…but what Donna, yes you've known me for over twelve years, but this is something you didn't know' Donna could see the emotion rising in Harvey and the panic in his eyes.

'Ok Harvey, let's just sit down shall we' Donna ended up sitting down much closer to Harvey than she originally intended but it was actually comforting for both of them. 'What happened Harvey? Who was the client?'

With just one look into each other's eyes they could see the pain the other was feeling and for a few moments there was complete silence in their minds until Harvey just whispered

'My mother'

For the next ten minutes they just sat there in a hug, Harvey crying into Donna's shoulder until finally Donna said

'Maybe you should go and talk to her, find out why she's here'

'Donna, she ruined my life, I'm no..'

'I'll be right there with you, so will Mike OK'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Bit of info guys. Originally this was going to be a Darvey fanfic of sorts but I decided to have Scottie and Harvey in a relationship instead so there will still be a strong Darvey friendship as they get even closer but not a relationship. I figure the reason for Donna leaving Harvey becomes slightly skewed but I just imagine it that Donna felt Harvey didn't appreciate her enough. Also the timelines are quite skewed but based around mid season five. Also please review etc.**

Donna felt so bad for Harvey, who had spent his whole adult life trying to forget about his mother and what she had done but she knew that he would have to face his demons soon enough. She had only had very few conversations with Harvey over the years, as he hated talking about it. Maybe he was afraid of the fact that it would break down some of the outer walls he had set up that made people see a very sure of himself, strong, confident lawyer. From what Donna knew Harvey had caught her with another man on four different occasions and in the end had ruined things by telling his father which his brother had hated him for it for a few years.

'You're going to be there, if I go?' Harvey hated the fact that he sounded like a little boy complaining about everything.

'Of course, now you're going to let me fix your tie and hair, and we are just going to walk into the conference room, ok' and while Donna was doing this she couldn't help but worry about what Harvey was actually going to say to his mother. 

Mike had left Harvey wit Donna about twenty minutes ago and in this time he looked over Lily Evinger's file while trying to get her to talk to him.

'So you want a new lawyer because you a facing a merger with a similar company, but from what I can see here is that you already had a lawyer lined up from a very good firm – Bratton Gould' even though Mike probably knew why she came to Pearson Specter Litt for a lawyer, he wasn't going to make it easy for her seeing how his boss had reacted.

'I left my lawyer for personal reasons, and I needed a change'. She was still being very hostile towards Mike.

'Personal reasons with your old lawyer, or the one you hope to get here?' OK maybe that was a bit far but it just sort of slipped out of his mouth and before he knew it Harvey was walking in with Donna right behind. Shit was all Mike thought, Harvey would have heard what he just said about the personal stuff.

'Mrs Evinger, I believe, I'm Mr Specter and I will be representing you if you choose to go with our firm. This is Donna who will be observing this meeting, and you have already met Mr Ross' Mike and Donna were both slightly shocked by the way Harvey was approaching this but with one shared glance into each-other's eyes they silently agreed to go with it for now.

'Yes, Mr Specter' each of them could tell that she didn't quite know what to say and her face had dropped just a little bit calling her son Mr Specter. What followed this were a few moments of silence as Harvey looked straight down at the files in front of him and Lily looked straight at him. This silence was only broken when Mike tried to break it.

'So Mrs Evinger and I were just discussing the merger she wants to complete with this new company'. He directed this at Harvey who then immediately came back with something that he hadn't meant to mention.

'No you were discussing personal reasons for coming to find a lawyer to represent Mrs Evinger at our firm'. Harvey regretted this immediately as he knew this was just going to lead to talking about personal reasons and he had brought it up, he was trying to keep it purely professional for as long as possible which clearly hadn't worked.

'We had started talking about that yes, Harvey, was there anything you wanted to know about that situation?' as Lily had started to use his first name it was clear she wanted him to open up to her but that wasn't going to happen on his watch any time soon.

'No, you're a client, those things are for you to know and us to ignore'. He still couldn't look his own mother in the eyes. The next voice Harvey heard wasn't Mike talking to Lily or Lily trying to convince him to say something emotional but it was Donna, his saviour.

'Anyway Mrs Evinger I believe both Mr Ross and Mr Specter have another meeting in a few minutes so why don't we wrap this up and set the next meeting for a week or so from now' thank god. Harvey didn't think he could stand all this for any longer.

Donna definitely thought that would work, she was a convincing woman and she really felt like if this meeting lasted any longer something would go terribly wrong in some way. She was right in one aspect.

'No, you know what, no. I'm not letting him get away without talking to me or at least listening to me talk. I have been waiting to get a moment to talk to you, Harvey for sixteen years'. Lily really was pushing things now and while she was speaking Harvey just sat and stared at the table until he finally broke unfortunately at the exact same moment that Jessica was walking by the conference room. The chains holding Harvey back seemed to snap all at once letting out all the contained, pent-up rage and pain. His voice raised and he was standing up all of a sudden

'WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, HEH. JUMP INTO YOUR ARMS JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FUCKING MUM!' Harvey was commandeering attention from more than just the people in the room as he stood over the table with a look of death in his eyes as Lily looked genuinely scared but also felt guilty as it was her, who created this side of him and she knew it. Spit flew across the table while Jessica flew into the room and all three from Pearson Specter Litt bounced into the situation. Jessica hadn't actually heard what had been said, the glass doors were more sound proof than people thought.

'Harvey Goddamn Specter, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but it is not on. Donna get him out of my sight right now'. Whatever it was Harvey was going to have to explain to Jessica later but right now she had to clear this stupid mess up. Harvey was out of the door immediately swiftly followed by Donna who had no idea how this mess was going to be cleared up.

Almost as soon as the glass door closed behind him, Harvey could feel everything closing in on him. The walls seemed to be getting closer as his eyes started getting more blurred by the second and his trachea was tightening restricting his breathing to the point that he was panting and on the verge of collapsing by the time he got anywhere near the men's toilets. He didn't know what was happening and had no idea why he didn't fall to the floor. All he could feel were two hands holding him up holding his arms. However distorted it was, her voice still managed to be comforting to Harvey in the weirdest of ways.

'Breathe with my Harvey, come on, breathe. Just listen to me, please Harvey. Breathe'. Donna had no idea how the hell she was going to calm him down. The sweat already pouring down his face, the fear in his eyes, the rasping breathes going in and out, in and out. As they entered the men's room, Donna couldn't give less of a crap about guys seeing her in there, Harvey needed her.

'GET OUT, NOW, GO ON THEN MOVE' the two men who were washing their hands just stared at her blankly before realising she wasn't to be messed with and removed themselves swiftly from the room. It was about ten seconds until Harvey was retching and vomiting violently into the toilet bowl with Donna doing her best to comfort him but she was quite shocked with actually seeing a panic attack at this scale happening to the great Harvey Specter, the man she had worked so closely to for over a decade.

Throughout the whole experience amidst the images of his mother and the vomit Harvey kept thinking about one thing, Scottie, how much he needed her, how much she completed him. It sounded cheesy but things had been a lot better in the last few years with her around.

Jessica and Mike both stayed in the conference room for a few minutes apologising to Lily and sorting out logistics for her next meeting but as soon as they left the room it was clear to Mike that Jessica was not going to just walk away.

'Mike what the hell happened there. You better goddamn tell me if you have any knowledge of why the name partner of a big New York law firm just verbally abused someone who wasn't even a client yet'. She could see the hesitation in the newest Junior Partner's eyes.

'Mike?' she was pushing for an answer a bit more now.

'Ok, Lily Evinger was for about twenty years of her life known as Lily Spectre. He has been trying to deal with shit like Donna and has been having panic attacks. Well this didn't help proceedings'. Neither of them had any idea what sort of stuff had been going on in Harvey's brain for the last couple of months but maybe this explained some of it.

'His mother'. Jessica almost sounded solemn. 'You go and find Donna and Harvey, I'll get Scottie, explain the situation to her'. They went their separate ways without another word needed.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon. Please please please review etc as it really motivates me to keep writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. been super busy with school work. Sorry this one is a bit shorter but I just wanted to get something out. Hope you enjoy,**

 **Ellie x**

'It's Ok, Harvey, look at me, please Harvey shhh. Just breathe, in and out' Scottie was trying her uttermost best to comfort Harvey as much as possible but she had never seen him like this in her life. He was always the confident winning guys who could rule a situation within seconds and be the centre of attention in any room without breaking a sweat but now it was all going to shit. As Harvey's breathing started to slow down Donna just stood there, an onlooker hoping to hell that he would be OK. She couldn't help but think that she wanted to comfort him; she wanted to sit with him, hold him until he was ready to fight the world again.

Thoughts were getting clearer, vision less blurred and finally, under persuasion from Scottie, Harvey was able to get up from his slouched position in the bathroom stall and all three of them made their way towards his office. As they walked past Gretchen, Harvey noticed Mike sitting on the couch talking to someone. Dr Paula Agard. Why in God's name was his therapist here?

'Harvey I have to go and talk to some people OK, I'll come and see you soon.' As Scottie was talking to him Harvey couldn't help but hate the pity in her voice and eyes for a brief second. It was as if she was looking down on him just because she knew something stupid like this would never happen to her. Even with this brief feeling, he leant down and gave her a swift kiss and softly whispered the words 'I love you' in her ear. At some point during this exchange Donna had removed herself and quietly gone back to her desk outside Louis's office. To be honest, Harvey had been surprised at how supportive Donna was suddenly being even after the disagreements they had faced over the last month or so.

'Paula, why are you here? And why are you talking to Mike?' Harvey said as he made his way towards his desk looking at the two people situated on the couch. He really already knew the answer to this question but maybe out of habit, he was never going to make this easy for his therapist. Even though the panic attack had subsided at this point, Harvey was still very on edge about things. Maybe just getting back to normal work for the rest of the day would help, if only his therapist would go away.

'You know why I'm here Harvey'. It was a simple reply that said everything that needed to be said and with that Mike could tell it was time for them to be left alone and he slipped out of the office without another word but glanced over his shoulder as he was leaving, curious to see what dynamic was held between Harvey and a therapist.

'What happened today then Harvey?' Paula said as she took in the surroundings of her patient's office properly. It actually was quite impressive; she could see why he took such pride in how far he had got in the firm.

'If you're here then you know what happened' he challenged her while sitting opposite reaching for the scotch.

'Yes, but you need to say it to me Harvey. So I will ask again, what happened today?'

'OK then. I saw my mother had a panic attack, went to confront my mother, got angry and had another panic attack that lasted nearly an hour'. He had said it quickly to get it over with as soon as possible. Her eyes were staring at him, almost piercing the truth out of the lawyer's brain.

'Why do you think you reacted so badly Harvey?' she was still trying to get through to him.

'You're the therapist, you tell me. That is literally your job.' The way Harvey deflected her was now like clockwork, it happened every single time and Paula was ready for it.

'Ok, I'll ask you this instead, how long have you been dating Scottie and how long have you been in love with Donna?'

 **Decided to leave it a point with a bit of a cliff-hanger ish. Hope you enjoyed, please remember to follow, fav and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, guys I'm really sorry but I've completely lost momentum for this story – as you can probably tell. I haven't updated it for ages and I would be really happy if anyone wanted to take control of it. Really sorry if anyone wanted me to keep going but I am thinking of doing more stories in the future – maybe some one-shots, who knows.

Thanks xx


End file.
